Hatred
by Horizon Reaper
Summary: "Hatred… one of human's natural emotion but also a sin that may bring a certain person into the misery once you hate that person only one time. It does not know someone's age, it does not know someone's look, and it does not need an exception." (It might be a little bit messy but I hope you enjoy )


"Hey, Add..." an ebony haired girl called the guy beside her while hugging him from behind. The guy with ivory hair that called 'Add' glanced at the lady.

"What do you want to ask, Ara?" he said the ebony haired lady named Ara. She smiled brightly and rests her chin over his shoulder.

"Will you stay like this for… a while or longer?" Add smiled softly and patted her hand.

"Sure but, why just for a while? Are you going to leave?" the smile on Ara's face disappeared, replaced with a frown. She seems hate this.

"Yes, but for about 3 days. Elsword, Raven and Chung asked me to save Chung's father. But I… actually I hate this…" her hands clenched with his. Add felt something that irritating her feeling, only from her gestures.

"Why you hate that? Did you really want to avoid Chung?" she shook her head.

"No, not him, but… it reminds me of going to Hamel only to save my brother but it fail only because of me. I…" her sentence halted by Add that turning around his chair to face her.

"It's not because of you. It's because of Ran escaped from you and Chung. Think what he had done. He's making Hamel goes to its downfall, corrupting Helputt, and also exterminating his families in there. Chung does go mad and tried to kill Ran. That makes sense, Ara. But you made some ruckus and defend your corrupted sibling. I bet he will never forgive you for being such a burden toward him, also… this is why I'm afraid when you're gone… you're one of Chung's most wanted targets beside Aren…" his voice turned into worry.

"I don't care if he spotted me as his enemy! At least I will save my brother someday. Yes… someday, I will return him into normal…" her voice was softened. Add gestured his hand toward Ara, telling her to sat on his lap. She then sat over his thighs and leaned on his chest. Add patted her head also her hand and smiled.

"That's my girl… always optimistic, no matter what troubles she faced. I like it." Ara blushed and smiled softly while closes her eyes. But before the romantic atmosphere lasts much longer, Raven then comes to the couple and telling something important.

"Add, will you come with us? I mean Chung and me? Elsword has another mission with Aisha and Eve, I tried to ask Ciel but he's busy with Rena, Elesis and Lu. So the only member that free from missions is you." Add sighed and turned his chair around to face the monitor.

"Fine, but don't you dare to stand against my way, got that?" Raven smirked and walked away from the couple.

"I got it, boss!" he scoffed and walked off from the couple.

* * *

 **[Later in Temple of Trials]**

Raven, Chung, Ara and Add walked along the halls in Temple of Trials with the Water Priestess, Sasha. They all fought against all fallen guardians in all places. Chung rushed forward, didn't care with the others. The distant Deadly Chaser keep running without giving any single fight, causing Add and Raven shouted his name.

"Chung, what's up with ya today, huh?!" Add shouted, a little anger expressed on his voice. He sent a frosty glare toward the Mastermind and shouted back.

"It's none of your business! And let me tell ya one thing, don't you try to being an obstacle like that witch…" he rudely pointed his index finger over Add's face, causing the Mastermind to push Chung away from him.

"You have a problem with me? If you have many, then let's finish it right here, and right now…" he hissed venomously. Chung's icy glare isn't ceased until he turned his face away from Add. "Plus… who do you called 'witch', huh?" he added.

"Who else...? If Elsword wasn't appointed her as one of this party and also treat her like his sister, I'll rape her in this place. Well I don't care about my words also Sasha's presence in here, as long as I can act what I want." Chung smirked sternly and continued to walk.

"That imbecile son of a…" Add cut his sentence (read: curse) and groaned in irritation. Ara that stood beside him flinched and decided to calm him down.

"Are you okay, Add?" she said with concern across her face. Add's emotion finally cooled down after seeing a concern at the Yama Raja.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Raven," he called the Reckless Fist's name. He turned away to face Add.

"What is it? Is something wrong happened toward Ara?" Raven asked. Add glanced at her and she shook her head, telling him that she's okay. But her expression told him that she's lying.

"We want to go to the inn, for having some rest. I don't want Ara get sick because of this pointless mission." He said with sarcasm on the last word.

"Then go. We don't need you or your stupid girlfriend to come with us. After all, this is my business, not yours." Chung replied, also with sarcasm on his sentence.

"Fine... I hope you'll get beaten by your own father, because I believe he's way much stronger that you, unlike a weakling that using revolvers that even can't assassinate a goon." Add stuck his tongue and went away from the stage with Ara, leaving the Reckless Fist that full of sweats over his head and the fumed Deadly Chaser.

"Damn you Add! Just die and go to hell!" Chung rampaged and chased Add but Raven held his body and walked straight. "Get off me Raven! I want to blast his head and burn his bones right now!" he retaliated from Raven's grip.

"Catch me if you can…" he laughed, slowly it turned into the evil one. Chung gritted his teeth until his rage cannot be restrained anymore and roared at the hallway.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in the inn around Hamel]**

"Ah, what a tiring day…" Add collapsed his body on the bed then Ara creeps over his, resting her head on his chest. "You know what? It's funny to makes Chung gone mad like that." He chuckled softly and took a breath.

"I don't know that you're smart enough to make Chung angry like the last time." Ara smiled softly, felt amused at the moment they experienced in Temple of Trials.

"Who am I, Ara? I'm the Mastermind for ya. I'm not only created drones, but also jokes and mocks." Add grinned. "And also I can make this special atmosphere only for two of us…" he flicked her nose and chuckled.

"Oh you…" they both laughed, but the laugh slowly subsided as the atmosphere changed into the real romantic one. Magenta meets orange, they both stared deeply while their lips start to unite. They kissed in depth and passion. Add bite her bottom lip gently and moved to her neck then kissed it. Ara moaned slightly, felt the weird yet intoxicating sensation all over her body. Add inhaled, her alcoholic fragrance is infiltrating his nostrils. A smirk formed on his face, but the smirk doesn't lasts longer since he felt another yet familiar presence.

"What makes you come to this place… Chung Seiker?" a gun caliber pointed directly over Add's face. He even didn't flinch or even move a little.

"Well I think I'm gonna kill you just with one blow but nah… I'll let ya live with… well, this atmosphere. But let's see how long this atmosphere will last longer…" he took his gun off and stepped out from his room then disappeared.

"What was that…?" Ara asked.

"I don't know. Probably a certain idiot invaded this place." Add shrugged.

"It's cold…" the Yama Raja shivered, a chill breach her sensitive skin. Add hugged Ara, transferring his heat onto her.

"Feeling well?" she nodded and buried her face. "If you need something, just tell me okay?" she gave another nod and finally fell asleep.

'She's so cute when she was like this… I love it.' Add smiled softly and patted her head. Ara purred in her sleep and snuggled her head over his chest.

At outside, the silver haired lady known as Eve saw the couple from the door, seeing them both fell asleep in peace. An aching feeling is pulsing inside her core. She doesn't know what reason she felt this. But at least she's happy after seeing Add and Ara together in happiness. A weak smile formed on her face, but it doesn't lasts longer as a shed of tears streamed on her cheek. Is she has a feeling toward Add?

In the next morning, Add awoken without Ara by his side. He wondered where she was going. Then he traced her existence and he found her at the outside of the inn. She was staring at the panorama at front of her. The time is still pointed at 4 AM, the sun hasn't arisen. She stared at the deep blue sky with some dark grey clouds.

"Ara, you should go back to the inn. It's cold, you know?" Add approached her. Ara gave him a smile and then she looked below. It's a cliff with oceans beneath her. She starts to step forward and fell down without saying goodbye toward Add.

"Oh no, don't do that, Ara!"

He roughly arisen his body and panted by the nightmare that happened to him. It was just a dream.

'Thank god, she's okay…' Add thought and glanced at the sleeping Ara. But then someone knocked the room's door and shouted behind it.

'Add, can I go inside!?' he quickly wore a white shirt and open the door. Eve stood at the entrance with usual poker face and entered the room, together with the lime haired elven lady and the purple haired girl.

"Oh hi Aisha, Eve, Rena… what makes you all come to here?" the purple haired magician named Aisha touched Ara's forehead and changed her gaze toward Add.

"Is she okay? I felt some heat on her body. Wait… she's got a fever." Add shocked at Aisha's statement. Then he remembered about the last night.

'So that's why she's get cold…' he snapped into reality and followed the girls. "Oh yeah, can I go outside? I want to buy some medicine for…" his sentence was cut by Rena that tapped her palm on his shoulder.

"It doesn't necessary. She'll get well soon in a few days." She smiled brightly and sat beside Ara.

"She'll be okay, Add. Believe on us!" the Dimension Witch cheered. Add smiled softly at his friends. Eve was just only stared at Ara and grimaced mentally. "What's up with you, Eve?" she asked to the Empress.

"Add… can you come with me? I want to say something toward you." She asked and left. Add had no choice except following her.

After a moment he searched Eve, finally he found her on the same site in his dream. Add walked into the edge of the cliff, seeing the panorama at front of him.

"Look, I…" her words were cut by Add uttered something beyond what she expected.

"Want to explain about your feeling, am I right?" the Mastermind turned around a bit and looked at her with straight face.

"Y-yes…" she bowed her head. Add turned back to face the sky solemnly.

"It's no use if you tell it for now. I'm no longer interested at you, neither yourself nor your code. Now my interest is changed to her. Only her that makes me… amazed." That caused Eve to get upset and ordered Oberon to point his bladed tonfa directly on his neck.

"You… how dare you to ditch me as if I'm one of your toys…!" her voice was shaking. Tears streamed on her cheek. Eve gritted her teeth, means that she was angry. "How important she is to you that makes you choose her rather than me?! Tell me!" Add was just silent and keep stared ahead.

"You can kill me, but remember… the wolf will hunt you down, no matter where you're hiding." Add uttered and turned around, facing her then walk away.

"I don't care if the wolf will find me—no, us… as long as we can get rid of an insolent jerk like you." Eve summoned Ferdinand and commanded him to kill Add. But as Ferdinand is about to attack the Mastermind, he shot an unusual glare. His left eye was glowing. Ferdinand was got his own crash caused by Add that hacking it.

"System hacking: success. Initializing command removal: in progress…" he said monotonously. "Command removal: complete. Now my dear **pathetic** queen, your only striker has taken down. What should you do next?" A smirk formed on his face. Eve stepped backward then soon guarded by Oberon and her maid, Ophelia.

"You okay, Mistress?" Ophelia asked while guarding her mistress.

"I'm okay. Now bring that peasant down!" Eve commanded and her servants are entered into their own stances. Add suddenly showed his trademark grin. An insane grin formed on his face and then he cackled manically.

"Have you ever seen Lu and Ciel's 'Castle of Abaddon'? if you haven't, then welcome to your worst nightmare…" dozens of Pulse Gatling drones formed like a gate pattern (like Royal Guard/Noblesse's hyperactive skill) and discharged, releasing hundreds of bullets that assaulting Eve and her servants relentlessly. Ophelia was gone down, Eve was defenseless, and Oberon is also gone down.

"If you tried to get rid of me, then soon you'll meet your doom…" but before Add was about to discharge another bullet from his drone, a steel barrel touched his head.

"You are the only one that will meet your doom in no time, not her…" it's Chung Seiker with venom in his sharp cerulean eyes.

" **Well, my prince is coming to save his dearest queen~** " a familiar voice heard by them three. Eun that taking over Ara's body pointed the edge of her spear on Chung's neck. " **A drama is soon about to begin. How about if we add some… blood?** " Add smirked, he is in good situation.

"That sounds great, sweetie… and to add it, we have to do a 'death match'."

Chung scowled and targeted his gun toward Add. He stepped forward, tried to pushing Add toward the cliff.

" **Try it if you can make Add fell into that cliff. You're too dumb since you forget that Add can glide.** " Chung twitched his eyes toward Eun then when he looked forward, he was no longer seen Add at front of him.

"Behind you…" the Deadly Chaser turned around and didn't see someone except Eun behind him.

"Where are you hiding?" he asked sternly.

"I'm not hiding pal, I'm above you." Chung founded Add floating above him while he was directing his palm to the Deadly Chaser. "Panzer Buster!" blast of energy was hitting the ground, causing the edge of the cliff collapsed. Eve who still standing at there is also dragged by the avalanche at the cliff. Fortunately the Deadly Chaser caught her hand and tried to pull her.

"Just hang on for a moment, Eve. I'll save you." Rena then helped Chung and pulled Eve on the ground.

"How could you do this toward your friend, Add!?" the Grand Archer shrieked, feels disappointed at Add that dare to get rid of his own friend.

"My friend...? I'm sorry Rena, but I have lost my trust on them both. You know what? They want to separate us, and I can't allow them—or anyone else to do that…" he said huskily while holding Ara's hand.

"Add… when I was staying at the outside…?" Ara said while looking around. Looks like she doesn't remember what happened toward her.

"Eun brought you into this place to save me from them a couple hours ago. Chung and Eve want to kill me in this place." Add told her the truth.

"They… what!?" she shot a murderous glare toward Chung and Eve.

"Hey, hey… I'm okay now. Thank you…" Add caressed her head and smiled. Ara shyly looked at him and say 'You're welcome' silently.

" **You're not thanked to me?** " Eun said to Add. He rolled his eyes.

'Yeah right... Thank you to you too…' he scoffed.

" **Is that the way how you thanked to me?** " the Mastermind blinked several times.

'So what should I do to pay it?' no voices inside Add's mind (since they're using telepathy).

" **Pat me…** " Add pokerfaced. There's no way he pat Eun when Ara is still in her own consciousness.

'Well, let me do it… later!' he mentally cackled and shook his head. But before he could even realize something, Chung pointed his revolver toward the Yama Raja. He fired several bullets toward her. Add that realize Chung has shot some bullets toward Ara takes a few steps, defending her from the bullets that targeted her. A same grin formed on his face, but soon bloods came from his mouth.

"You may kill me by your rusty revolver… but," he pause his words and collapsed to the ground. "You can't kill her unless if you stepped across my corpse first…" and he went fainted all of sudden. Ara watched in horror as her lover fallen down.

"Add!" she cried his named and checked his breath to make sure he's still alive. A hand gripped her arms, and a grunt can be heard by Ara herself.

"Don't worry, I'm okay… looks like he shot my shoulder instead of my chest…" he chuckled weakly as he tried to stand up, but he realized his thighs were somehow get shot too. 'Damn, I can't move my legs…' he grimaced, trying to restrain the pain he got.

But unbeknownst by Add and Ara, a male with deep azure hair punched Chung right on his face, makes him recoiled and collapsed to the ground.

"You…" the Deadly Chaser growled as he furiously glared at the owner of the dark blue hair.

"Like everyone in Hamel said… a 'Guardian' like this kid can't be an 'Assassin' like Ciel." A girly and high-pitched voice rang behind the tall guy named Ciel. "Help me to brought Add into the inn."

"Yes. Oh, lemme tell ya somethin', Chung… you're not a 'prince', you're just a dastardly vigilante who want to separate 'em, AND want to punish Ara for being an obstacle for your revenge." Ciel smirked lightly before toss Chung's revolver away from him with his feet. He then carried Add into the inn with Ara and the young lady beside Ciel. After they arrives inside his room, Ciel lays his body on the mattress and checked the wounds.

"Ciel," the girly voice owner called the gun-blade assassin's name and gestured her hand. He then come to her and checking one of Add's legs. "He's get shot in the leg and shoulder. Mind if you take it out?"

"Sure, but it probably takes a quite long time since I left my surgery equipment. Hold still my friend, this might be painful." The gun-blade assassin slowly opened the wound, causing Add groaned by the extreme pain he got after being shot by Chung.

"Somebody get a painkiller and some fabrics! Damn, the bleeding won't stop…" Rena, which already arrived inside the Mastermind's bedroom immediately went outside to take the first aid kit.

* * *

Character Class Reference;  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Yama Raja  
Elesis: (not present)  
Add: Mastermind  
Lu & Ciel: Noblesse & Royal Guard

 **See you later! Next chapter is in development~!**


End file.
